Watashi wa Shitte iru
by KENzeira
Summary: "Jangan membenciku, kau tak boleh membenciku."/Gaara tahu betul sakitnya jatuh cinta sendirian. Almost PWP. Neji ω Gaara. AU.


**WATASHI WA SHITTE IRU © KENzeira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"AH!"

Malam itu bulan tak sungkan memperlihatkan keelokan cahayanya yang terpantul dari matahari, lampu-lampu alam pun tak ingin kalah, sinar titik-titik kecil di langit itu berlomba-lomba mempertebal cahaya. Segenap hiasan alam semesta menyaksikan segala bentuk kegiatan manusia dalam kelam. Termasuk kegiatan dua pria yang tengah bersetubuh di dalam sebuah flat kecil yang kotor.

"Jangan … tutup … mulutmu." Suara berat pria berambut coklat terdengar, ucapan diselingi desah. Sementara pria di bawahnya susah payah menggigit bibir, tak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang kotor—dan hina—lewat desahannya yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau … uh! Kau terlalu keras, Neji!" ucap pria dengan lingkar mata yang hitam nan tebal pada si pria berambut coklat. Pria bernama Hyuuga Neji itu tak memperlambat gerakan, justru semakin melesak masuk kuat-kuat.

"Tapi aku tahu kau menyukainya, Sabaku Gaara," kata Neji pada pria di bawahnya yang kini tengah berteriak kencang, kesakitan. Gaara merasa bulu-bulu di tubuhnya meremang mendengar Neji menyebut nama lengkapnya, mendadak ia melayang. Pria itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara yang memerah sempurna, bercampur peluh. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sama, mencari kehangatan.

Gaara dapat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya kosong, tapi tak lama kemudian kembali terisi. Dorongan Neji sangat kuat, membuat ia menengadahkan wajah seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gaara tak sanggup lagi. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi, melintasi kedua telinga. Rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan tidak banyak, perih dan ngilu lebih mendominasi. Bukan erangan kenikmatan yang ia perdengarkan, melainkan rintihan kesakitan.

Ia tidak menyukai ini. Gaara tidak senang melakukan seks dengan cara kasar dan brutal. Meski ia pria, ia lebih menyukai kelembutan. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil persiapan sebelum memasuki acara inti adalah sesuatu yang bisa mempengaruhi suasana hati Gaara saat bercinta. Prinsipnya adalah; kenikmatan ada di awal, tengah dan akhir—dalam konteks apapun. Tapi malam ini Neji terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Neji yang sedang menyetubuhinya kali ini tampak buas dan haus, seolah tak akan ada hari esok.

Gaara memalingkan wajah ke samping, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprai kasur yang sudah sangat berantakan. Ia dapat merasakan rasa asin di bibirnya. Ah, terlalu keras menahan erangan membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Neji tak berhenti bergerak, meskipun kedua indera pengelihatan pria berambut coklat itu sudah berkali-kali menangkap air mata dan gurat kesakitan di wajah Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan gerakan yang dilakukan Neji berhenti, namun tak ada cairan kental yang keluar mengisi tubuhnya. Gaara kini memandang wajah pria di atasnya. Neji sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"N-Neji …"

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melihat ke arah lain, tidak meski kau tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan mataku," ujar Neji dengan wajah serius. Gaara paham maksud di balik kata-kata pria itu. Bibir bawah Gaara yang memerah karena darah bergetar pelan. Neji lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir itu, melumatnya lembut, penuh perasaan. Kening Gaara mengerut samar. Ciuman Neji kali ini berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman yang sering mereka lakukan. Ciuman kali ini lebih berperasa, tak ada gigit menggigit, tak ada bergulat lidah. Seakan-akan Neji meluapkan rasa cintanya pada Gaara lewat ciuman itu.

Cinta? Gaara ingin tertawa. Tak ada cinta di antara mereka meski keduanya sudah berpuluh-puluh kali melakukan seks. Pertemuan mereka terlalu kompleks. Gaara yang seorang gay mampu membelokan kelurusan Neji, si pria _workaholic_ yang sempat memiliki hubungan khusus dengan beberapa wanita di masa lalunya. Bukan tak mungkin Neji kembali mencintai perempuan, karena menurut sudut pandang Gaara, Neji hanya menggunakan tubuhnya demi kenikmatan yang tak bisa pria itu dapatkan dari perempuan.

Saat ciuman hangat itu berakhir, Neji kembali mengeluarkan miliknya dan memasukannya lagi. Terus seperti itu. Gaara tak sempat menahan erangan, akhirnya ia mendesah keras, membuat lawan mainnya itu semakin bernafsu untuk terus menggagahi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara," lirih Neji tanpa menghentikan gerakan.

Ia tak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain erangan. Rasa panas dan perih menjalari bagian bawah tubuhnya, belum lagi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit dan kakinya yang kesemutan. Gaara benar-benar pasrah atas apa yang akan dilakukan Neji selama beberapa jam ke depan. Sebab, ia yakin, segala tangis dan permintaan berhenti takkan mendapat respon berarti.

"Jangan membenciku setelah semua ini." Neji berkata lagi. Pria itu lalu melesakkan miliknya kuat-kuat, mencapai titik sedalam mungkin. Gaara menengadahkan wajah dengan mulut terbuka tanpa suara. Sakit sekali. Tak beberapa lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi dirinya untuk yang ketiga kali. Gaara merasa dirinya benar-benar penuh.

Dadanya naik turun. Lelah. Ia harap Neji tidak melakukannya lagi untuk kali keempat. Gaara benar-benar tak sanggup. Rupanya harapan Gaara terkabul. Ia mengerang pelan saat milik Neji dikeluarkan, membuat tubuhnya terasa kosong. Pria itu lalu menidurkan diri di samping Gaara, mengusap-ngusap rambut semerah batanya yang basah oleh peluh.

"Aku … membencimu, Hyuuga Neji," kata Gaara seraya menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan, menahan air mata agar tidak keluar. Neji tak merespon apapun selain belaian-belaian lembut yang dilakukannya pada rambut merah Gaara. Sesekali pria itu mengendus harum sampo bercampur keringat di rambut yang halus itu.

"Kau … sangat indah."

Kata-kata Neji membuat bahu Gaara bergetar pelan. Tanpa kata, Neji merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Bibir Neji tak henti mengecupi setiap inci wajahnya, sementara tangannya yang terbebas mengusap lembut punggung Gaara. Kadang, pria pemilik lingkar hitam itu berpikir, kenikmatan yang ia dan Neji dapatkan hanya terdapat di akhir, setelah bercinta. Sebab, Neji bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan kenikmatan orang lain. Pria itu terlalu malas mengulur-ngulur waktu bercinta dengan penetrasi yang memakan waktu cukup lama, sehingga jika ingin melakukan seks, Neji akan langsung melakukannya tanpa persiapan.

Seperti malam ini. Pria itu tiba-tiba datang setelah satu bulan menghilang, menerjang Gaara yang sedang duduk santai di depan televisi, menggendongnya ke kamar dan melakukan hubungan badan. Gaara tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang alasan di balik menghilangnya Neji selama 30 hari terakhir ini. Lagipula ia tak memiliki hak untuk bertanya apalagi menuntut. Neji bukan kekasihnya, meski di lubuk hati terdalam, Gaara menyimpan rasa sendirian. Ia mencintai pria _workaholic_ itu secara sepihak.

Dulu, Gaara pikir, bercinta dengan pria berbeda setiap minggu bukanlah masalah besar. Ia tidak terikat dengan siapa-siapa, tapi tetap mendapat kenikmatan. Namun, kali ini Gaara merasa ia harus mengikat Neji bersamanya. Agar ia memiliki alasan untuk tidak membiarkan pria itu pergi. Tapi … apakah Neji memiliki perasaan yang sama sementara pria itu masih bisa kembali normal? Ataukah Neji sama saja dengan pria-pria lain yang pernah berhubungan badan dengannya, yang pada akhirnya menikah dengan perempuan dan menganggap ia bagian dari permainan masa muda? Gaara menangis tanpa suara.

Ia tahu, para pria yang menggagahinya hanya menganggap ia sebagai selingan. Maka dari itu, Gaara tak pernah percaya pada kata-kata pria yang mengakui akan setia berhubungan dengannya. Di akhir, mereka tetap menikahi perempuan, meninggalkan ia yang membusuk karena terlalu banyak memakan janji-janji palsu. Gaara sudah sangat tahu.

Tapi Neji tak pernah memberikan janji apapun, meski pada kenyataannya pria itu sudah berhubungan dengan Gaara selama lebih dari satu tahun. Neji bahkan tak pernah mengatakan kalau pria itu mencintainya, yang Neji katakan hanya pujian-pujian mengenai betapa indah rupa pria yang disetubuhinya. Dan Gaara tak sanggup menahan gejolak untuk mencintai pria itu secara utuh, keinginan memiliki pun menguar ke permukaan. Tak peduli meski keduanya sangat bertolak belakang dalam urusan berhubungan badan.

Tangan Neji menyentuh pipi Gaara. "Katakan padaku, kau tidak membenciku."

"Aku membencimu."

_Aku membencimu yang tak pernah memberi kejelasan tentang hubungan kita. Aku membencimu karena kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bahan pemuas nafsu semata. Aku membencimu yang menjadikanku sebagai teman seksmu saja_. Gaara menjabarkan dalam hati. Jangan paksa ia untuk mengatakannya, ia tak sanggup.

"Kau … tidak boleh membenciku."

Gaara menelan ludah, "tapi aku membencimu."

_Jadikan aku milikmu, maka aku akan mencintaimu_.

Neji mengusap lembut pipi Gaara dengan ibu jari. "Aku akan tetap datang ke tempatmu, setiap akhir pekan, akhir bulan dan akhir tahun. Tapi tidak jika setiap hari."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya. Datang atau tidak, aku tak mau peduli."

"Tapi aku tahu kau peduli. Diam-diam kau menungguku, berharap orang yang membuka pintu flatmu adalah aku," kata Neji tepat sasaran. Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia ingin menikmati kelembutan ibu jari pria itu yang memanjakan pipinya. Tiba-tiba ia berpikir ingin menghentikan waktu, mengunci Neji selamanya.

Gaara memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah ibu jari yang kini membelai bibirnya, mengusap terkadang menekan, seolah mengukur seberapa lembut bibir itu.

"Jangan membenciku, Gaara …"

Gaara membuka mulut, hendak bersuara, namun kalimat yang akan dikatakannya tak pernah terkatakan, sebab, bibirnya sudah dibungkam. Dilumat kasar oleh pria yang sedang merengkuhnya. Gaara ingin memalingkan wajah, tapi tangan Neji menahan pipinya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menerima. Gaara membuka kelopak mata, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah sepasang mata Neji yang begitu dekat. Saling memandang, mata mereka bicara tanpa kata.

Entah kenapa ia mengerti alasan di balik menghilangnya Neji satu bulan ini hanya dengan menyelami kedua mata ametis pria itu. Semua sudah terjabarkan tanpa perlu diucapkan. Benang-benang saliva tercipta kala kedua bibir itu saling menjauh. Kedua mata Gaara mulai basah. Jika tadi ia menangis karena sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, sekarang ia sakit karena Neji kini sedang menggores hatinya.

"Jangan membenciku, kau tak boleh membenciku." Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu diucapkan Neji. Telinga Gaara terluka mendengarnya.

"Kau … brengsek." Akhirnya ia tak sanggup menahan air mata yang berlomba-lomba untuk jatuh. Gaara menangis terisak. "Jangan … jangan pernah kembali ke flatku, sialan!"

"Gaara … hei, Gaara …"

"Jangan … uh, jangan pernah berani kau menginjakkan kakimu di sini jika kau meninggalkanku sekarang!" Gaara nyaris berteriak saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia tak henti-henti memukul dada bidang Neji demi melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan yang semakin erat itu.

"Maaf, tapi jangan membenciku," kata Neji seraya menahan tangan Gaara yang memukulnya. Tak hanya wajah Gaara, wajah Neji pun tampak sedih. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang berat untuk diucapkan. Tapi pada akhirnya, pria itu mengucapkannya. "Aku … aku akan menikah … dengan perempuan."

Gaara semakin terisak. Ia tahu kata-kata itulah yang akan dikatakan Neji padanya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Gaara tak ingin membiarkan Neji mengatakan hal itu, tapi kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur dikatakan. Ia sudah tahu, tapi ia tak ingin mendengarnya, karena dia sudah benar-benar tahu.

_Because he already knows._

**-****おわり****-**

**[Pernah dipublish di wp pribadi dengan beberapa pengubahan]**


End file.
